The Phoenix Stone
by Phee-Nyx-1244
Summary: Phoenix is attacked on her way home one night and winds up in England at our favourite Boarding school. But is she everything she seems, and is Harry making a mistake in trusting her? Rated M for language.
1. It All Starts With One

**A/N: **Yes this is the other HP story I mentioned, for those of you who actually read the crap I peddle off as Fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy, read and review, flames are welcome hehe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or his world, Phoenix, Phoenix I do own.

**Chapter One: It All Starts With One**

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL!!!" I screamed looking around. A pair of hands gripped me by the shoulders. "Let go of me!" I shouted struggling to get free. The person holding me just tightened their grip and I could tell instantly it was a man.

I thought for a moment and then forced my body to relax and become more limp than tense. The person holding me was either really stupid or incredibly smart because the next thing they knew I had ripped myself from their grasp and kicked him in the face.

But not before I kneed him where the sun don't shine. I turned and started running. I don't know where I was running because the last thing I knew before I was here I was in a dark alleyway and now I'm in the middle of a forest, or a park.

I just started running avoiding thorny bushes and tree roots. I just ran, and ran. Now I've never been a big fan of running, never saw the point in it, but now I did. I can run, no doubt about it, but I never thought that it could ever be useful or helpful in everyday life. But now I could see why the track team enjoyed it.

My head which was spinning with thoughts earlier now seemed clearer, less foggy. I tried to tell from what I could hear and see in the moonlight where I was. Definitely not a park around where I live. There where no empty soda cans, beer bottles or chip packets anywhere… I am definitely not in San Francisco anymore.

I ran and heard my pounding footsteps muffled by the floor of rotting and decaying leaves, my steady breathing and the shouts and falls and footsteps of whoever was following. I never really got a glimpse of his face before I ran, but what I remember was brown hair, and a flash of blue eyes.

I ran, I darted around a large tree and found that the forest was thinning. I ran faster hoping that when I finally got free of the trees I could find my way easier. I ran faster almost sprinting. My steady breathing became more laboured. My footsteps became faster. My heartbeat sped up. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I ran.

My hopes were being answered. I reached the edge of the forest and I saw just a glimpse of a sprawling lawn before I was hit, hard by something behind me and I saw a flash of pale Blue light. I groaned and rolled over, to be met by the grim face of my attacker. My eyes widened and I scrambled quickly to my feet and sprinted towards where a yellow light was coming from.

I bolted towards a pair of large oak doors attached to what appeared to be a castle. I slammed my small frame into the doors and panted for a second before a beam of scarlet came flying at my head. I ducked and heard the sound of cracking wood. My eyes widened and I let out a small whimper before all I heard was the groaning ripping sound of splintering wood and the doors flew off their hinges and at my attacker.

The sound the doors made when they came off was louder than anything I've ever heard. I ducked as the wood flew over my head and my fear turned to anger as I met the eyes of my attacker. 'Focus' I thought. All of a sudden the doors froze in their place, just feet away from the man who snatched me off the street. I felt my anger welling up until it was a powerful force to be reckoned with. I flicked my hand and the doors, floating in midair, were flung to the side like pieces of paper.

I backed away slowly and the man followed. I looked into his pale blue eyes and I felt my anger, turn to rage. My straggly black hair started to fly about me in an invisible wind, my leather jacket whipping about as if in a tornado. I stalked forwards towards him and he came towards me. "Who are you and what the fuck do you want?" I hissed at him letting my rage sink into my words and flinging them at him like chips of ice.

He flinched as my words hit his ears and he looked as though he were burned. "My name is Blake Simmons, and I want to help you control your powers," he said smoothly, although I could almost taste the fear emanating from him. "I don't need help, and what right do you have to snatch me off the street and bring me here," I threw at him. Again he flinched, but this time more like I had thrown ice bergs at him. "I-," he started but he was cut off as an unearthly growl reached our ears.

I turned my head in time to see a beast running at us. I held up my hand and the beast seemed to stop in a millisecond. Freezing in midair. I turned around to look at Blake without lowering my hand, which was as steady as a rock.

"May I suggest that you get your sorry ass the hell away from here and never come near me again before I set him loose?" I asked coolly motioning to the beast held in my grip. He didn't need to be told twice and turned and ran towards the gate that I just noticed was beside the forest. I shook my head and sighed. I felt my power start to dissipate so I thought it might be a good idea to move the beast into the forest I just came from.

I waved my hand and slowly the beast lifted into the air and over towards the forest. I thought about moving him toward the heart of the forest and gently placed him down on the ground in the centre of the forest. And sighed, a wave of exhaustion hitting me in the face. I stumbled a little up the steps heading into the light and warmth that was a gigantic foyer. I didn't have enough time to check how I looked before I almost fell over from exhaustion.

I heard a large clattering of what sounded like a lot of people having dinner through a pair of large oak doors. I stumbled my way over towards them. And with my last ounce of strength, I pushed them open. I caught a glimpse of a sea of people, a high ceiling room and a man with a lot of silver hair and blue eyes before I collapsed onto the hard grey stone. Black.


	2. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**A/N: ** Chapter two! I have a few chapters already done so yeah, hope you like it! Read and review peeps!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I still don't own Harry Potter or the world in which he resides. If I did, I'd have a heck of a lot more money, hehe

**Chapter Two: Something Wicked This Way Comes**

When I finally awoke I found myself staring up at a white ceiling with a pale morning light washed over it. I went to sit up but found that I was too sore to move much. I groaned at feeling my muscles ache. I turned my head and looked around; it seemed I was in a hospital of some sort.

But, when I turned my head to face in front of me I was shocked. There on the opposite side of the room was a boy, around my age, with bright green skin. He seemed to feel my gaze upon him because he turned to face me. His warm honey eyes looked into my own deep blue ones and he smiled. I smiled, a little unsurely, back.

Then a woman came bustling over to him. "Here you are Mr. Finnegan, now no more experimenting, got it?" she asked handing him a large bottle of sparkly purple liquid. The boy nodded his head, rolling his eyes before he chugged the liquid in the bottle. Apparently it tasted horrible if the look on his face was any indication. I giggled a little at the look on his face but it was stopped instantly when I saw the green of his skin start to fade before my eyes.

I'm sure my eyes were as wide as dinner plates and when the boy looked over at me again he had a confused look in his eyes. I shifted my eyes from him to the woman who gave him the purple drink. She followed the boys gaze and saw my deep ocean blue eyes gazing back. She gasped a little and walked slowly towards me.

"Heavens, I was wondering when you were going to wake up, you've been out for a week, don't be scared, I'm here to help," she said coming towards me but as soon as those words left her mouth memories from that night flooded back to me. I sat up quickly moving as far away from her on the bed as I could. I found myself with my back pressed up against the back of the headboard. Fear, confusion and anger all vied for presidency over my emotions. I was scared.

She pressed a hand against her chest where her heart would be. "Why, what's wrong child?" she asked. I set my face into my mask of confidence and let my air of untouchability be sensed. "Don't come anywhere near me, I don't know who you are, I don't care, touch me and you will be sorry," I said quietly, calmly. I raised my hand so my palm faced her. I could feel her worry, fear and upset ness radiating from her in waves of empathy.

My mind was set I was getting my way out of here and now. I got out of the bed slowly my eyes not leaving the woman or the boy. The boy stood there with one eyebrow raised. "What are you gonna do with that? Slap me?" he asked motioning to my raised hand. I flicked my head in his direction and my eyes narrowed. "You'd be surprised," I said in the same quiet, calm and deathly voice I had used on the man that night. He seemed shocked. "Now which way is outta here? I'm leaving," I said.

"No you're not," came a calm, cold voice from the direction of the double doors leading into a hallway. I turned toward the sound of his voice. There stood a man with a hooked nose and cold dark eyes beneath greasy black hair. "And who, are you?" I asked coldly rage evident in my words.

"Professor Severus Snape," he said calmly walking forwards. "Yeah? Well guess what Severus?" I asked in a cold voice. "I don't like to be told what to do," I said. All of a sudden I unleashed a wave of energy sending him sprawling to the floor. I smirked and walked calmly towards him, and the doors.

My black hair was flickering about my face in that unearthly wind that was there the night before. As I walked towards the doors an old man with twinkling blue eyes and a lot of grey hair walked calmly inside, stepping over Severus, and towards me. "Well, hello Phoenix, how are you feeling," he asked politely with a small smile upon his wizened face. I raised an eyebrow at him. This dude was definitely a fruit-loop.

I couldn't help but smile at his craziness. "Okay, so you're who now? And where am I?" I asked. He smiled warmly at me and I felt the unearthly wind start to dissipate. I calmed myself down and I felt my body start to un-tense. Although I didn't relinquish my fighting stance. The guy smiled at me and nodded, as though approving of my calming down.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, most call me professor Dumbledore, but you can call me Albus. You are here at my school, Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry here in England," He said smiling at me. I practically felt my jaw hit the ground. "I- I can't be in England, I mean, I'm from San Francisco, I don't belong in England, and did you say Witchcraft? I mean I know I can do some pretty wicked stuff but, a witch?" I spluttered. I could feel myself start to panic. I couldn't be in England, I had school, and work, and friends, and family I couldn't just be here in England.

Dumbledore nodded his head gravely. "You can be in England and you are, unfortunately you will have to stay here, we can't just let you go home. Especially with a power such as yours not being trained and all, besides, you do belong here," he continued. "Follow me to my office Phoenix and we'll talk over some tea shall we?" he asked pleasantly. I nodded dumbly. I followed him through the double doors and out into the hallway. The guy I threw out there before, Snape I think his name was, was just coming to. I smirked when I saw he looked like he was going to be sore tomorrow.

He grumbled a little as he sat up and I'm pretty sure I heard the words, 'little' and 'bitch' in there somewhere. I'm so smirking right now. I walked after Professor Dumbledore all the way to a statue of a gremlin or a gargoyle, something like that. But what scared me the most about that statue was that it talked.

And the statues face was pretty scary to start with. It asked for the password and Professor Dumbledore said: "Rhubarb Custards," like it was completely normal. Then, if you'll believe it, the Gargoyle thingy jumped out of the way and a moving stone staircase was in front of me, just like magic. Yeah I'm freaked out right about now.


	3. Don't Underestimate A Phoenix

**A/N: ** Yeah, trying to get all the ones I have done out before I move into my new Flat. I'm so stoked, my first place I'm all happy/bouncy/excited and I can't wait to move in and start living in my own place squee!!

So yeah, read and review please, it helps me know whether you guys like it and whether you want me to change some things or where it's going, so yeah. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Yep still no money!

**Chapter Three: Don't Underestimate a Phoenix**

Dumbledore lead me up the stairs and into a round office-type room and sat me down in an armchair in front of a huge mahogany desk. He walked past me flicking a wooden stick I supposed was a wand at the desk causing a tray of tea and biscuits to appear. I raised an eyebrow at him; did he really need to do that? I mean honestly.

He chuckled a bit and sat in his big headmaster chair behind the big desk. "Phoenix, I know this is all new to you and you're a bit upset that we can't let you go home but you have to remain very calm," he said. I just nodded. "Phoenix, you're a very powerful and talented Witch, but there is a problem with that, err, well basically every dark force on the planet is trying to get you to take that from you," he stared at me for a second.

"What?" I asked looking at him like he was crazy. "Err, that's not all, there's also the small problem with the Phoenix Stone," he said gravely pinching the bridge of his nose. "The what?" I asked confuzzled.

"The Phoenix Stone is a legendary gemstone which was prophesized to appear in your lifetime but the prophecy also contained one of a young witch that is destined to keep the stone and she is said to possess legendary powers in order to protect the stone. Unfortunately the Death Eaters have chosen the wrong girl as the protector," he said gravely.

"Why? Who do they think is this girl?" I asked. "You, but it isn't you, I'm afraid the protector of the stone is still out there somewhere, she is prophesized to come to our rescue in our time of dire need in the form of a golden phoenix flaming from the wings, destroying all evil in her path," said Dumbledore. "Oh so it can't be me then," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

On the outside I must have looked calm and understanding but on the inside I was irritated, why can't I be the keeper? Because I haven't shape shifted yet? Okay so maybe I agree with them a little bit… I stared at the old guy in front of me.

I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest, "Well, if I have to stay maybe we should sort out where I'm staying and everything," I said sharply. "Oh of course, of course. But first we need to get your supplies for your schooling, your clothes need to be brought from your home and we also need to have you sorted into a house," he said brightly.

"How exactly do you plan on getting past my parents to get my clothes?" I asked intrigued. "Well we'll have to send a witch to get them, we've already sent your parents a letter saying you were accepted into a prestigious school of Science in England and you've already been boarded onto a plane and everything and that we were going to send someone from the school to pick up your things," he said obviously proud of himself.

"Uh, except that I don't like the Science, I'd be more inclined to go to a school of Arts," I said with an eyebrow raised. "Oh, well, that's a bit of a setback," said Dumbledore pondering what to do. I rolled my eyes, what a fruit loop.

"Okay, whatever but anyway when you send someone make sure they get my iPod, Guitar and Computer please, oh and make sure they get all of the leather bound books on the bookshelf they're my journals and novels, thanks," I said turning to walk out. "Excuse me Phoenix, I know this is going to sound odd, but what are your parents names?" he asked I looked at him funny then replied, "Stacey and Joseph Fuller, why?" I asked.

"Well, because the girl is prophesized to be raised by death eaters because Voldemort would have killed her parents. I'll check your parents out," he said thoughtfully. "Okay, you do that, meanwhile I'm going to look around a bit," I said and walked out the door, down the staircase and into the corridor.

I shook my head thinking of Dumbledore and the easy way he dismissed me. I walked further down the surprisingly warm corridor taking in everything about me. I guess he didn't know that I was adopted as a small child. When I was five months old I was taken to an orphanage by my "parents" and left there until my adoptive parents came along three years later.

When I was left at the orphanage my parents didn't stay to fill out any papers or anything like that, the only reason I had my name, Phoenix, was because, supposedly, when I was taken in I was wearing only scraps of clothing but when the kind lady at the orphanage took me in and removed my clothing to dress me in warmer clothes, I was wearing a pendant, it was small and gold with an embossed bird in the centre that seemed to be made of fire and on the back of it was engraved the word, Phoenix, and therefore I was named as such by the lady running the orphanage.

I only realised I had gotten caught up in my memories when I stumbled and a cold blast of air hit my face. I looked up and around me and found I was at the beginning of a winding staircase. I started up the staircase and passed small windows at regular intervals. I found my way to the topmost step in front of a landing with a large wooden door. I stepped forward pushing lightly on the mahogany door to have its worn wood swing out from underneath my fingertips.

As soon as it had swung open there was another blast of air this time carrying with it the sweet smell of freshly cut grass and dew. I stepped out onto what appeared to be a high tower rooftop. I walked closer to the edge, the floor was made of well worn stone and the wind howling about made my hair whip about me like before, but this time, it was because of the wind, not me. I stood behind the low wall separating me and the long drop below me.

I slipped my hand beneath the neck of my shirt and tugged on the thin gold chain around my neck. I pulled it until a small, round pendant came out from my top. It dangled from the thin gold chain effortlessly and it looked a little worn for wear but it was mine. And it was all I have of my real parents.

I stared at the back of it and stroked the familiar cursive writing. Phoenix, it seemed to whisper to me, Phoenix, I stared down at the tiny piece of metal and I stroked my soft fingertips over the writing.

Something possessed me to whisper the word. I don't know what it was, but it was as if something deep down inside of me was stirring, struggling to break free. I whispered, in a voice that seemed to be made of the wind howling about me. "Phoenix".


	4. A Familiar Tune

**Disclaimer:** nope still have no money

**Chapter Four: A Familiar Tune**

I stared as the pendant glowed orange and gold for a second then it suddenly returned to normal. I shook my head; maybe I just imagined everything that just happened. I didn't notice until I almost let go of my pendant that the writing on the back had changed. It was no longer one word, but a set of bars.

As though from a song. I read the bars and heard them play in my head. It seemed to me as though they were from a song I've long since forgotten. It was like a long lost lullaby. I can't quite remember where I've heard it before, but I can remember hearing it. Wait a minute…

_Flashback_

A woman stood over the make-shift crib humming a lullaby. The child in the crib giggled and gurgled looking up at the woman with a pair of startlingly blue eyes. The woman smiled back now singing the words to the old song softly. Her turquoise eyes shined as bright as blue diamonds. Suddenly the sound of screaming enveloped them. The child started to cry.

The woman picked up the child wrapping it in a shawl. She carried the small package close to her chest. She opened the door to their small apartment. The shabby furniture covered in dust and cobwebs. The woman bolted from the small apartment, running quickly down the hallway, trying hard not to jostle the child too much. The woman ran down a flight of stairs.

Into the main foyer, there were the signs of a battle there, scorch marks and fallen comrades. The woman ran through the building and out the rear door. She stopped her heart pounding, the child wailing softly, her breathing shallow. She whipped her head about her dark bangs falling into her eyes, her curls hitting her softly in the face. She ran down the back alleyway to the nearest street. She ran farther and farther down the busy street, jostling people.

She slowly came to a halt outside a shabby looking orphanage. She slowly climbed the steps, despair tugging at her heart. She placed the child gently on the front doorstep, pulling a long chain from her pocket and placing it around the child's neck. She whispered a single word softly, smiling to herself and placing a small kiss on her forehead, tears running slowly down her face. "Take care, Phoenix, and may this amulet keep you safe," she rang the bell and walked away…

_End Flashback_

My blue eyes were filling with tears and I sobbed softly, this is the first time I remembered her. She was always so beautiful, her hair as coal black as the night sky but it always had a tinge to it, a tinge of blue. And her eyes, oh her eyes, they were always like mine, always a bright turquoise.

Her hair was curly, like mine, and it never wanted to stay straight. And her voice was an amazing gift. I sank slowly to the cold stone ground and stared out at the scenery, not taking any of the gorgeous sight in, my eyes were leaking tears and my smile was watery.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, just before it was flung open by a very messy haired boy who looked frustrated as hell, followed closely by a bushy haired girl and a gangly red head boy. They didn't seem to notice me as I quickly scrubbed my face with the hem of my tank top.

"Mate! What's going on Harry? If it's about that bloody Cho Chang…" the red head started. "Ron! Don't start up about her," hissed the girl and the boy who's name appeared to be Harry ran his hands through his hair tugging at the ends of it making it messier than before.

The Ron boy gave the girl a glare and sighed looking pityingly at the Harry boy. "Look Ron it's not about her it's… oh I don't know!" he exclaimed ferociously. I gave him a funny look, tucking my knees up into my chest. The bushy haired girl turned suddenly to look at me, her honey brown eyes in a penetrating glare. "When did you come in here?" she asked me rudely. I stared at her shocked before I felt that familiar anger rise up in a dark wave.

"About half an hour before yourself princess," I snarled back. I stood up calmly, my jeans torn looking worse for wear, my previously white tank top now a muddy brown and ripped at the side where it caught on a branch that night. My Black converse sneakers were clumped with mud. My black hair was straggly and had clumps of dirt in it and it was thrown up into a messy bun.

My blue eyes were lined slightly with week old eyeliner and my eyelashes were clumped with mascara. I had a small gash on my cheek and there was dried blood on it. I brushed the remaining dirt from my backside and composed myself. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go have a chat with Albus and be sorted," I said calmly my back straight and my head held high. Hmmph.

"That's professor Dumbledore to you Fuller," came the same calm, quiet voice that belonged to that creepy dude, what was his name again? Severus? "Oh, not you again, didn't I already kick your ass? I don't want to have to do it again, I'm tired Severus," I said sighing before walking over to him and pushing him forcefully out of my way before heading down the steps and towards Dumbledore's office. "Rhubarb Custards," I said quietly feeling rather ridiculous saying that to a stone gargoyle. It sprung aside though and let me through and up the winding staircase.

I walked into his office after knocking on the mahogany door and hearing his quiet "enter," from within. I walked over to one of the comfortable chairs and plopped down into the nearest one. "When can I go sleep somewhere Albus, I'm tired and I'm cranky," I asked rubbing my tired blue eyes, "besides I don't think Severus liked it too much when I shamed him out in front of his students, oh by the way I'd take a look at him, the way he thinks about that Harry dude, messy black hair, green eyes, it's not particularly friendly and it's not particularly teacher-ish," I muttered smirking. I kept my eyes closed as I sensed a wry smile spread across his old face.

I then heard, or felt, a couple of pairs of feet walk up the staircase and stop at the door then there was a knock on the mahogany door and then heard it swing open and the feet shuffle into the room, one pair quicker than the other. "Headmaster, Potter is here to see you," I heard Severus' voice and a smirk spread widely across my face as I felt the Potter boys blush spread furiously across his cheeks and I could feel his indignant emotions emanating from him in waves. I looked up from my hands and smirked at 'Potter' turns out his name is Harry…


	5. A Story Of A Sort

**Disclaimer: ** Seriously? If I owned it you think I'd be here writing Fanfiction?

**Chapter Five: A Story of a Sort**

"Hello Harry, please, take a seat," said Dumbledore indicating to the seat next to me. "I've asked you to come here Harry because I would like you to meet someone, the person in the seat next to you, her name is Phoenix Fuller and she is an exchange student, I guess you could say, from America, but she currently has no magical teaching. And I would like you to help her with her class schedule," said Dumbledore.

"She also happens to be present and can also talk for herself," I mumbled rolling my eyes. "Ah, yes, so it seems," said Dumbledore with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes. "So why exactly is she here professor if she doesn't have any magical learning?" asked Harry plopping down into the chair next to me and giving me a wary look.

"I'm the dark lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy and I'm here to eat your soul," I rolled my eyes. Harry gave me an odd look and I heard Dumbledore snort into his tea. "Right…" said Harry.

"Fool, I'm here because some half crazed dude attacked me on the street and whip lashed me here," I snapped. "Huh?" he asked looking at me like I was crazy now… well that's new… not. I sighed, "I'm here because someone who seems to think I'm a protector of some stupid stone thingy brought me here because he was mental and he then tried to attack me on that big lawn out there but I stopped him, that's why I passed out on the floor," I rolled my eyes at his confused look. "Okay, now that everyone here has heard my sad life story, can I please get this over with? I'm tired as hell, and I need a shower," I said.

"Of course, apparently our witch we sent to get your clothes is on her way back to the school and then we can sort you and let you get some rest, and then tomorrow instead of having classes we'll have someone take you to get your school things," he said smiling at me looking half crazed. "Alright, well can we hurry this along a bit, I think I'm going to conk out," I yawned. "Okay…" he said as a young woman came flying out of the fireplace, covered in soot and holding three large suitcases. I jumped to my feet and ran to the woman's side and helped her up.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" I asked helping her to her feet. "Yeah, I'm fine, cheers," she said in a bubbly voice. "Okay…" I said stepping back from her and plopping back down into my seat. A second later a middle aged man blast through the fireplace but remaining on his feet, carrying a large box and a guitar case covered in band stickers. "Oh my god!" I ran over to him concerned.

"I'm fine, honestly," said the man. I gave him a weird look and took the guitar case from him and flipped it open to make sure my baby was alright. "Oh thank you," I said sitting back on my heels, all of the people in the room bar Harry giving my guitar curious looks. "What, is that?" asked Snape giving it a deathly glare. 

"It's a musical instrument you muppet," I said pulling my baby from its case. And strumming the strings to make sure it was still in tune. I placed the guitar back in its case and closed the lid and stood up picking it up and leaning it gingerly against my chair before sitting back down in said chair. I looked at Dumbledore and he had his wand out performing charms on my suitcases and my box and everything in them.

"Um what are you doing?" I asked slightly scared. "Charming all your muggle objects to work here at Hogwarts," said the witch. "Oh, right-oh then," I said waiting patiently for him to finish. "I take it you don't need to charm my guitar?" I asked smirking. "No, okay Phoenix, are you ready to be sorted?" he asked. "Sure," I said shrugging my shoulders. He pulled a ratty hat from a high shelf in the wall. He placed it on my head and I raised a single eyebrow.

'What a fruit loop,' I thought. All of a sudden the hat on my head burst out laughing. 'Now that's weird,' I thought when it stopped, "Maybe but some of the things in your head are weirder, trust me, I've never met someone with a brain like yours," it said into my ear. 'Right, can we get this over with, please?' I asked… in thought form.

"Yeah sure… okay lets see here… hmm…well you're witty, and you're also very sly when you need to be, Slytherin could be the place for you… But you're also smart as anyone could ever be… You're book smart and street smart… you pick up everything easily… I suppose Ravenclaw could work also… But you're also very kind hearted and friendly… you trust easily… I suppose you could work in Hufflepuff… But you're also very brave and noble… You're Loyal and honest… You stand by friends for life… So I suppose Gryffindor would work well also… So… hmmm… You're even tougher than Potter over there… I suppose it'd be…" this time he spoke out loud, "Sly, no, Rave- no, Huff- no, no, I guess… Gryffindor!" He shouted.

Everyone seemed rather stunned. I pulled the hat from my head and placed it on Dumbledore's desk. "Crazy hat," I said loudly. The Witch laughed and Dumbledore grinned. Harry looked at me strangely as did Snape. "I guess Harry here can show you to where you'll be sleeping then," said the middle aged man.

Dumbledore shook his head, "I will escort her also, someone has to explain to the students who she is," he shrugged and I stood grabbing my guitar as Albus levitated the rest of my things with his wand and we walked out the door and down the stone staircase and along the hallway, leaving everyone back in his office staring after us.

As we walked there was an uneasy silence and Dumbledore lead the way somewhere cheerfully oblivious to the fact that I was scared as hell. We reached a hallway and we stopped in front of some random portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Um…" I started before the lady moved and asked Dumbledore, "Password, head master?" Dumbledore nodded his head with a happy smile on his face and said clearly, "serenity," I looked at him oddly, "that's an odd password," I muttered. "Professor McGonnogal has a kind of twisted humour," muttered Harry in my ear from beside me. I nodded and shot him a weary smile.

The portrait swung open and Professor Dumbledore went through the hole behind it first with my bags in front of him, Harry stepped aside and let me go next, he followed soon after me, closing the portrait as he went. I stopped just behind Dumbledore as he stopped and everyone in a comfortable looking living room type room turned to look at him mildly interested in what he had to say.

"Gryffindors, listen up, Today I'm going to introduce you to your fellow Gryffindor Phoenix Fuller, she is an exchange student from America and although she is in sixth year with some of you she will be getting caught up with our curriculum for the first part of this year and then be joining you in regular classes, so please treat her with courtesy and respect and help her if she loses her way. Good Day Gryffindors, Miss Granger would you please help Miss Fuller with her bags up to her Dorm please?" he said a rather interesting speech right there… the girl from the tower top stepped forward and nodded dutifully to Dumbledore and whipped out her wand levitating the rest of my bags and walked towards a staircase I hadn't noticed before.

Dumbledore gave me a little push and I headed up after her. We walked up the stairs, her in front of me in silence until we reached a door with sixth year girls on it in gold writing and then another wooden door popped up next to it suddenly with my name written on it in cursive gold writing. Hermione seemed a little shocked then angry as she pulled open the door by the gold handle and we found ourselves in a large room, painted in the colors scarlet and Gold. There was a large canopy bed in the middle large enough for four people, a large walk in wardrobe which was already stuffed full of clothes, a desk and computer chair, a large set of speakers with a cord to hook up my iPod to, and another door I assumed lead off to a bathroom.

Hermione flicked her wand and my things flew with a large gust of wind into my room and were hurtling towards the wall. I didn't think twice I threw up my hand and they stopped, midair. Hermione's face, full of anger now only held shock. She looked at me her brown eyes filled with envy and confusion.

"Thank you for helping me with my bags Granger. But next time I'd appreciate it if they were kept intact, Good bye," I stepped into the room my guitar case still clutched in my left hand my right still holding my bags in the air. Hermione gave me a glare.

"How come just because you're an exchange student you get all this?" she asked hotly. "Go ask Albus," I said slamming the door in her face. I turned lowering the bags and my computer gently to the ground. I walked over to the bed and placed my guitar on it gently. I headed over to the door and opened it to find that it was connected to a bathroom. It was a huge one all in gold.

The floors and walls were gold marble and the counters and sinks were a red coloured stone that looked like it was almost ruby, the faucets were gold with rubies or sapphires to show whether it was hot or cold. There was a gigantic mirror and there was a whole wall filled with shelves covered in any type of beauty product you could wish for. There was a bath the size of my pool, a shower big enough for twenty people and when you turned it on it was like a giant room of luke-warm to hot rain.

I grinned stupidly into the mirror and returned to my bedroom and found an old pair of black jeans and a blue wife-beater and underwear and a black and blue bra and a pair of socks, and my blue converse and headed into the bathroom and closed and locked the door after locking my bedroom door and grabbed one of the warm, melon scented white towels from the pile that appeared in the cupboard and turned on the shower.

I stripped down to my underwear and bra, taking off my shoes and socks and pulled my tangled and dirty black hair from it's messy hair tie and finally removed my underwear and bra and stepped into the shower. I sighed thankfully. A nice, warm, shower. The water seemed to be scented gently with my favourite perfume and my favourite shampoo and conditioner were already on the small shelf.

I washed quickly but stayed under the gentle streams of water until I was sure I had been in there for 2 hours straight and I was tired enough to conk out in the shower. I turned the shower off and quickly grabbed my towel and wrapped its heavenly scented warmth around me and dried off before changing into the clothes I had set out.

I then headed over to the miraculously un fogged mirror and picked up the hairbrush that seemed set out for my use and brushed through my hair untangling the small knots present. The rest must have just come out in the shower. I then pulled it all up into a bun and then I threw my dirty clothes into a clothes hamper along with my damp towel. I then walked through the door into my room and found all of my things bar my computer unpacked.

I found the things for my computer, all plugs and cords present, on my desk and I set it up quickly… but I couldn't find a plug outlet for it nor could I find the power or connecting cord for my printer. I raised an eyebrow and just for kicks flicked the on switch and all of a sudden my screen flickered to life. Okay… now that is one scary zombie computer…


	6. True Love, Or True Heartbreak

**A/N: **you know the drill, read and review!

**Disclaimer:** Seriously?

**Chapter Six: True Love, or True Heartbreak**

I smiled slightly as my favorite background picture popped up, me and my boyfriend Riley. We were out with a couple of friends and we had dropped behind them as we walked through the local park last fall, when he came to visit me. We were there in the middle of the pathway, red orange and yellow leaves falling around us getting caught in our hair, lip locked.

His hands on my waist, mine locked around his neck. Me on my tip toes, my chest pressed against his. My white converse and his red ones seemed attached at the toes. And there in the corner of the picture on my desktop, the words emblazoned in pale pink and pastel orange, 'If music be the food of love play on'. I smiled again, tears now falling freely down my face. I missed him so badly, him and his gorgeous Scottish accent.

All of a sudden I was torn from my thoughts as there was a large explosion sound and a lot of shouting and curse words being thrown around downstairs. I jumped from my seat and ran to the door. I flung it open and tore down the stairs soundlessly in my sneakers. I reached the bottom landing and was faced with a sight I had to rub my eyes twice to make sure it was real.

"I'm going to kill you Potter! You piece of shit! How dare you touch my girlfriend!" shouted a rough Scottish voice from one side of the room. I heard Harry shout something back but I couldn't make it out as I saw a pretty blonde girl run to his side. "Riley!" she cried, "he didn't touch me at all, nothing happened! He was tutoring me that's all!" she screamed tears running down her pale face. Her Brown eyes were terrified and Riley was breathing deeply brandishing a wooden stick at Harry.

"R-Riley?" I heard my voice come out as a squeak. "Riley?!" I was screaming now, fresh tears spilling from my eyes. "Phee?" he spluttered, lowering his wand his Hazel eyes confused. "What are you doing here?" he asked me. "What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here with a wand and her?!" I shouted pointing at the girl.

"No, you know what I don't want to hear it you lying scumbag!" I screamed, "three years! THREE FUCKING YEARS!!! I spent three years, wasted three years of my life with you and you've never told me anything, you never told me about any of this! I told you EVERYTHING!!!" I shouted, my face was red and I was breathing heavily, I could feel that familiar black wave start to crash over me.

"Phee, I-" he started. I cut him off as I stormed over to him, my hair starting to flick about me. I walked perilously close to an armchair and all of a sudden it flew across the room and smashed into pieces as it came into contact with a stone wall.

I heard a scream emit from a girl to my left somewhere, but I could only see red. I reached him, his girlfriend had backed away, and he seemed scared. I pulled back my arm and punched him in the nose. I could feel his bones crush beneath my hand before blood spurted from his face and he flew five feet into the wall behind him leaving a large dent and a huge crack in the stone wall.

"You. Fucking. Asshole," I spat before I turned and tore through the room to the portrait hole. I threw the portrait open and tore down the corridors and stairways not knowing where I was going, the wind had died down but the tears were flowing more freely.

I ran as fast as I could, I could hear footsteps behind me, and that was the only sound I could hear, apart from the roaring in my ears, and my heartbeat thumping a quick tempo above all the sounds around me. I tore down stairs and across landings; I could barely see where I was going through all the tears. Then all of a sudden my foot slipped on a stair.

I fell forward and tumbled down. It felt like I must have tumbled down three flights of stairs. My body hitting the edge of each and every step. Just before I stopped I could feel the bones in my right arm moving in a way that surely shouldn't move that way, before a terrible ripping feeling occurred in my shoulder. I screamed, my whole body felt like it was on fire as I landed on cold stone floor, blood pooling from small nicks and scrapes all over me.

I heard a pair of hurried footsteps. Then all of a sudden my vision wasn't so blurry anymore and I could make out Harry, his green eyes clouded with worry, his messy black hair falling over his face. His glasses perilously close to slipping from his face. I gasped as I moved to sit up and a horrific pain swept through my shoulder. "Shit!" I gasped.

Harry knelt down beside me, "crap," I could hear him whisper before he shouted up the stairs, "Ron! Hermione! Go and get a teacher! Quickly! Now Hermione!" his face was red, he seemed worried. 'About me?' I wondered incredulously. I heard two sets of footsteps rushing away, up the stairs I just fell down.

"Gosh, now I feel clumsy," I muttered quietly. I could hear Harry struggling to refrain from chuckling. I laughed a bit before pain shot through my chest. "Dammit! A broken rib and a dislocated shoulder, fantastic!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

I lay there for a while trying to focus on something other than the pain as Harry sat there in an awkward silence. I sighed before I gave up on trying to be staunch. "What's up with you? You're not the one on the ground after falling down a set of stairs," I laughed, wincing in pain. "No I'm not, I'm just trying to figure out why he thought I was doing something with Rebecca," he muttered. I smiled grimly.

"He's like that, he's one of those guys where you can't be around his girlfriend for too long if you're a male without him ripping your head off," I said quietly. Trying to stop the tears. Harry smiled sadly at me. "I 'spose we haven't been properly introduced," he said. "I'm Harry Potter," he said quietly, averting his eyes. "I'm Phoenix Fuller," I smiled at him after his green eyes drifted to my blue ones.

"Why are you just starting Hogwarts now?" he asked curiously. "I only just found out about being a witch, about any of this actually, and some random dude just kidnapped me and brought me here… weirdo," I muttered. Harry seemed confused. "I don't know who the hell he was but he decided to kidnap me… Fuck, that hurt," I said when I tried to get more comfortable on the cold stone floor. I grimaced in pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked standing up, he was soon kneeling beside me. "Yeah, yeah I'm alright, when are your friends coming back with that… person…?" I asked a little confused as to who they were bringing back. Before I heard shouts and footsteps come from the direction of the stairs and laughter and footsteps coming from the other direction.

Ron and Hermione reached us first, Ron was swearing and Hermione was looking like she was having trouble deciding whether to be smug or shocked at the state I was in. "We're sorry Harry but we couldn't find Dumbledore and Madame Promfrey wasn't in the hospital wing," said Ron who seemed out of breath.

That was before the laughter and footsteps coming from the opposite direction ceased and then a rather loud obnoxious voice rang out through the entrance hall. "Look, Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood threw someone down the stairs," it laughed. I sighed, "What an idiot," I mumbled, before I took a deep breath and struggled to sit up, pain wrenching through my side and my shoulder. "Ah, fuck," I hissed, my breath coming in short gasps.

"Look, it lives!" exclaimed the obnoxious voice from before, a sneer evident in its voice. I groaned before handing my good hand to Harry to help me up. He stared at me evidently amazed, as he tugged on it to help me to my feet. As soon as I was standing again I seemed to sway, I had hit my head on one of the steps. My right arm was dangling uselessly at my side and my ribs were moving strangely on my left side every time I breathed in.

"Woah, doesn't that hurt?" asked Ron his face shocked as he saw my arm and my ribs. "No it feels fucking orgasmic," I snapped, I was in a truckload of pain. "I was just asking!" he exclaimed his ears going red. "Well why the hell would you ask that I just fell down those stairs!" I exclaimed exasperated. "Hah, stupid weasel, getting told off by a muggle," sneered the obnoxious voice again.

I growled and turned to find myself face to face with a blonde haired boy with storm grey eyes and a huge sneer on his face. I took in a deep breath ignoring the confused gaze I received from the boy and his friends behind him and gripped the elbow of my right arm firmly, before I pulled hard and twisted it into the socket again. Holy crap, I just popped my shoulder back into place.

I let out a muffled scream as I squeezed my eyes closed and bit down on my lip. I sighed and opened my eyes, "fucking hell," I muttered under my breath. "That was so disgusting," said a rather pug like girl from beside obnoxious voice, just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Yeah well so is your fucking face," I snapped at her, pain clouding my brain…


	7. Into The Night

**A/N:** Read and Review my furry minions!!!

**Disclaimer: **nope, still not mine.

**Chapter Seven: Into The Night**

"Excuse me?" she asked, she was either highly shocked or very confused. "I said your face was disgusting. Did you not hear me properly? Or do you just not understand simple English? Oh right I get it, you're not used to having insults thrown back at you. Well guess what love, I'm going to be around here for a while longer, and while I'm around, whatever words you dish out you best learn how to swallow them, because sweetheart, I'm a hell of a lot more than your used to handling," I smirked, my shoulder, ribs and head hurt like a bitch but I had enough sense to know what I was saying.

The girl stood there for a moment either too upset or too stupid to do anything before she whipped out a long thin piece of wood and pointed it at me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," I sang. She glared at me, before she went and opened her big mouth. "Rictus Empra!" she shouted.

A beam of silver light burst from her wand tip, directly at me. "Protego" I said it without even thinking, I don't know where it came from, but I said it, and as I said it I held up my hand, and then when the light almost hit me, an invisible force field rebounded the beam of light and sent it directly into her.

She went flying back about five feet before she was picked up by an invisible force and started writhing on the ground, laughing. I raised one eyebrow. I heard Ron snort and looked up to find the blonde staring at me, his mouth open. "What are you looking at?" I snapped. He just stood speechless for a moment, "you, you can do wandless magic… who are you?" he asked, he seemed either horrified or upset.

"Sarah fucking Winchester, dipstick," I muttered the last part before rolling my eyes and heading over to the main stair case where Harry was. "Wait a minute!" the blonde yelled after me. "If you have that kind of power, you should be at some advanced magic school, not here," he stuttered. "And you should be at some magical school for retards, if you're friends with her," I snapped before climbing the stairs.

I heard three pairs of footsteps follow along behind me and I rolled my eyes before I reached the top of the staircase. I turned the corner, when I was successfully hidden by a concrete wall I slid down it, clutching my side. I knew my face was white and my breathing was irregular, I was shaking like a leaf.

Just then the trio following me rounded the corner, they seemed caught up in a heated debate. I took in a sharp breath as I was jostled by something. I looked down and found a furry ginger face by my elbow. "Hi there," I breathed stroking the cat's head with my shaking hand. The cat let out a loud purr, sounding like a bad car engine.

"Crookshanks?" asked Hermione and turned to look, she found her cat curled up on my lap, purring like a chainsaw and my breathing heavy, shaking. "Crookshanks! Get off of her!" she screeched before coming over to me. "Please don't screech like that again," I muttered, attempting to stand after her cat got off my lap grumpily. I hissed in pain and slumped back down.

I opened my eyes, which had closed in pain and found myself looking at a pair of sneakers, blue converse to be exact, and followed them up a male body and found myself looking at Harry in the face. "C'mon," he muttered, he then slipped one arm underneath my knees and the other firmly around my shoulders, trying not to jostle my bad one or my ribs, he then picked me up.

I think I might have passed out for a moment because when I opened my eyes again we were walking down the hallway to the hospital wing, how did I know, Severus was standing at the large wooden doors arguing with Madame Promfrey. "Madame Promfrey!" yelled Ron, running ahead of me and Harry. "Oh, goodness, not you again!" she sighed catching sight of me.

I grinned at her and she sighed, shaking her head and motioned for Harry to put me down on one of the beds. He did so and I leaned back onto the cushiony softness. "Thanks Harry, hey do you mind if I call you Hazza?" I asked wonderingly, the pain making me a little loopy, he looked at me funny then said, "uh, go ahead," with a confused look on his face. "Now, miss Fuller, I'm going to need you to take that top off," said Madam Promfrey, I sighed and started pulling my wife-beater over my head.

I hissed in pain at my ribs and shoulder, and Madam Promfrey sighed, she then came over and helped me with my top, neither of us noticed that Severus, Harry, Ron and Hermione were still there. I heard a slap and looked up to see Ron rubbing his head, Harry looking at the ground red and Hermione with an Angry expression.

"Oops," I muttered covering my bra with my top. Madame Promfrey had left and just returned with a jar of ointment that smelled suspiciously like Catnip. She rubbed it onto my shoulder and ribs, it caused a slight stinging, warm effect and my skin glowed purple for a moment, I watched in wonder.

I sighed when I felt the pain start to dissipate. She leaned over me with her wand and prodded me in the ribs and shoulder, she then started to prod my forehead, I felt the stinging in my cut there subside and the fogginess on my brain dissipate and then she muttered one last word and all the blood left on my body disappeared. The small nicks were still there, but they would heal in a couple of days.

I sighed, all the pain was gone, I still felt a little bruised, but I was fine, my clothes however still had some blood on them. I sighed and pulled my top back on. "I don't want to see you back here again for at least a few days Miss. Fuller," said the matron smiling. "Thank you Madame Promfrey," I grinned at her. "You're welcome dear, now, off you go you four," she said shooing us out the door.

We walked out the door and into the corridor. "Well, lead the way, oh brilliant saviors of mine," I grinned at them, Harry looked up from the ground long enough to smile at me. We headed off up flights of stairs, down corridors, through hidden passages. We finally reached the portrait hole. "Serenity," I heard Ron mutter to the fat lady. "So, Hazza," I grinned at a smiling Harry, "when's food time, I'm rather peckish," I stated, rubbing my rumbling tummy. "Not for another twenty minutes," he muttered. "Aww, okay," I pouted. He laughed lightly when he saw my pout.

"Well, I suppose I ought to go upstairs, change, yet again, and then maybe play my gee-tar a little and hopefully it'll be time to go all the way back downstairs for food," I grinned at him, he smiled, "you play the guitar?" asked some random black guy, about the same age as Harry. "Uh, yeah, and you are?" I asked confused. "Dean, Dean Thomas, I'm a muggle-born, I play the drums," he said enthusiastically. "Really?! Cool, we should play together some-time," I grinned excitedly back.

"Bring your guitar on down and I'll get my drum kit down here, we can play now," he said as though he was hyper. "Cool, electric or acoustic?" I asked referring to which of my guitars I should bring back down, my guitar case holding both of them strategically in one case. "Acoustic, I reckon acoustic always sounds better," he grinned. "Me too, be back down in a minute," I grinned and bolted up the girls staircase and into my room, I got my acoustic guitar and my bag of picks out.

I then rummaged through my clothes, found a random blue long sleeve shirt, a pair of blue jeans and put them on, with a pair of powder blue converse, I pulled my curly hair, still slightly damp, from it's bun and tied a black and blue bandana around my head. I then bolted back down the stairs, my shoes squeaking, guitar in hand. When I reached the common room, Dean had his drum kit out, sitting behind it chatting with… ''. "Hey, Dean!" I called trudging over to them, a grin on my face, ignoring the scared looks I got from a few Gryffindors. He turned and grinned at me. His jaw then dropped.

"Is that a…" he started staring in awe at my guitar. "An acoustic Fender Kingman S, yep," I smiled and plopped down onto a chair arm, beside his drum kit, "Nice kit, what… is that a pearl SMX Session Shell pack?!" I asked, woah that's some serious drummage.

"Yep, nice huh?" he grinned. "Nice? Dude that set is worth like almost one and a half grand!" I exclaim. "Heh," he smiled sheepishly. "Niiice," I grinned at him. "So what are we playing first then?" he asked. I smiled and lightly started plucking strings. It was a muggle song, One that was really good to dance to. "Woah," I could hear some Gryffindors breathe.

"_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell, it was love from above, that could save me from hell, She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see, How the devil himself could be pulled out of me, There were drums in the air as she started to dance…_" Dean started playing and I grinned at him, my fingers flying over the fretboard.

"_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands_," I sang and Gryffindor common room started clapping in unison, along with Deans beat. "_And we sang hey oh hey oh hey oh hey, and the voices rang like the angels sing, singing hey oh hey oh hey oh hey, And we danced on into the night_," I sang my voice rising in volume to fill up the room with melodies, just like my mother used to.

"_The piece to the puzzle that falls into place, You can tell how we felt from the look on her face, as she's spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes, no room left to move in between you and I, We forgot where we were and we lost track of time, and we sang to the wind as we danced through the night, and we sang hey oh hey oh hey oh hey, and the voices rang like the angels sing, singing hey oh hey oh hey oh hey, And we danced on into the night_," I started playing the guitar solo, good lord that Santana can play!

I stopped playing and started slapping my guitar, starting a beat that matched Deans. Everyone in the room took it up with their feet stamping and their hands clapping.

"_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell, It was love from above, that could save me from hell, She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see, How the devil himself could be pulled out of me, There were drums in the air as she started to dance Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands, And we sang hey oh hey oh hey oh hey, and the voices rang like the angels sing, singing hey oh hey oh hey oh hey, And we danced on into the night_," I started singing the chorus over again and Dean echoed.

"_And a hey oh hey oh hey oh hey, And a hey oh hey oh hey oh hey, We sang hey oh hey oh hey oh hey, and we danced on into the night_," I sang the last bit my voice and my last chord dancing on the air before they vanished.

There was a second of silence before my ears were assaulted with thunderous applause. I smiled slightly and blushed. "Wow Phoenix, that was… wow," said Harry staring wide eyed. I grinned at him, "is it about time for food?" I asked smiling, still blushing as I was still getting a few awestruck stares. "Yeah, come on," he laughed.

I grinned happily, put my guitar back in my room and came down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I saw Harry talking to Ron, with his back towards me. Ron looked up and saw me and I motioned for him to stay quiet. I snuck up behind Harry quietly and blew gently in his ear. He twitched slightly and I almost giggled aloud and I blew on his ear again.

He did it again. I then leaned up right behind him and said very gently in his ear, in a whisper… "Hey sexy". I then almost wet myself laughing as he spun around eyes wide. Ron joined in. I made my way over to him and we almost collapsed laughing if we hadn't caught each other. "Very funny Phoenix," said Harry sarcastically. I grinned happily at him and he tugged on my arm and we exited the portrait hole and went downstairs to the great hall, Ron beside me, Hermione and Ron's younger sister Ginny trailing behind whispering, me and Ron bursting out into random giggles. Harry still red and running his hand through his messy hair.


End file.
